


Crème brûlée

by PoesiewieBrot



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, 我永远喜欢焦糖布丁, 食物意象多到可以出合集
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot
Summary: “原谅我想了解你的全部/想越过那一条线/想拥有无意窥见时的瞬间的心情”
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 8





	Crème brûlée

你为你飘忽不定的恋情烤了个焦糖布丁，作为情人节礼物。巧克力太刻意、太明显，糖果商和广告公司共同规定2.14女生送男生，3.14男生送女生——你不知道什么日子是“适合”男生送男生表达爱意的礼物的日子。  
异性恋的霸权。  
你曾经也以为你喜欢女生。  
你和那个漂亮得很平庸的女孩在教学楼的角落里接吻、她对你的称呼从“大仓君”变成“小忠”，直到你发现你仿佛不是在谈恋爱而是在进行一项步骤缜密的任务：看到女孩子明显意有所指，羞涩又热烈的眼神之后识趣地表白，在放学路上假装不经意地第一次牵手……搅拌锅里的奶油混合液的时候，你不合时宜地想起她，这段puppy love的“不正常”之处在于你把很多时间花在没有情绪起伏的等待上，仿佛烘焙书里大量出现的那些“静置”：等待温度下降，等待发酵，等待变化。  
你忘记开火或者忘记放酵母，和她在一起的时候你没有体会到情爱小说里那股内心涌动的热流，你自以为每一步都合乎逻辑却忘记恋爱很多时候恰恰是不讲逻辑。  
你一面从善如流地回应她无声的期待，一面在路过半是起哄半是羡慕的同学的时候，想象自己被人群中独独没有跟着起哄，只是合群地笑着的那个小个子男生紧紧抱住——他很瘦小，有一双微微下垂的、明亮的眼睛，你想要被他依赖，听他撒娇的声音。他肩膀窄且薄，想象他被折磨时感到痛楚的表情，你激动不已。  
那女孩有两片突出的肩胛骨，一种美丽的病态，你暗自希望那个落落寡合的男生也有这样一对退化的翅膀，仿佛轻易能够被折断的翅膀。

“小火加热搅拌奶油混合液直至锅边微微冒泡，关火等待变凉，倒入耐热容器。”  
等待的时候你忍不住尝了一口，虽然有心理准备但还是发出了略带嫌恶的“啧”一声。  
你不嗜甜。  
你最近很在意的那个人就全然相反，他会笑眯眯地拉着你去吃高级酒店的甜品自助，罔顾你坐在卡座里食不下咽一杯杯地喝香槟。  
“巧克力——巧克力———cho——co——累——啪咚！”他把手里的巧克力挥来挥去，刻意做出的怪表情超级丑。  
“小丸又怪声怪气。”  
他冲你挑衅地吐舌头。  
他和你年龄差不多，在公司里人缘很好，前辈和后辈都叫他“丸君”，你叫他“小丸”。茶水间里爱嚼舌根的人偷偷议论他，说“丸君真的好温柔就是有点不会读空气”，总在不合适的场合突兀地表演起一发技。有那么几次你注意到他憋红的脸，意识到他也许是害怕冷场，害怕气氛突然僵住，不是不会而是太会读空气。偶尔晚上在公司碰到同样也在加班的他，你身边有同事时他会迅速露出“同是天涯沦落人”般遇到知音的表情，疲惫归疲惫但还是会先开口打招呼，甚至表演一下他挂在嘴边冷笑话段子：“……呷寿司！”  
只剩下你们两个的时候他满脸都是社畜的麻木，沉默着掏出口袋里的打火机晃一晃，“去抽一根吗”的意思。在吸烟室里你余光瞟他的侧脸，疲惫又茫然的样子，很难想象这人经常突然来个一发技，大家看着他都笑了，不是被逗笑而是因为他的一发技真的很冷。  
公司尾牙的续摊，八卦的女同事莫名其妙开始搞什么恋爱相谈。丸山明显喝醉了，坐在一票相熟同事里大放厥词：不论男女，只要看上了就会出手。尽管大家都知道丸山君满嘴跑火车随口说的话不能当真，你还是听见含义暧昧的惊呼声，他微醺的目光随意地扫过在座每一个人，也包括你，你感觉自己的心脏被用力地拎起来几秒，又放下。  
你知道的，这是他开会做演示时特有的眼神交流方式，虚虚地扫向某一片区域，却让在座每一个人都误以为他看的是自己。你知道的。  
你是和他不在同一个部门的同期，年龄上他比你大一两岁。你在财务他在marketing，不止一次因为预算或是报销的事情争吵，有时是真的在吵有时只是表演性质的吵，表演一种刻板印象里的不睦，好像大家都有在为工作据理力争，看上去会比较热血上进。  
那次他约你吃甜品自助是为了庆祝某个大项目终于完工。你吐槽：“一般这种华而不实的东西不都是用来追求女生的吗？”  
“你非要把自己放在被追的女生的立场我也不是完全不能接受。”  
他是知名的好好先生，甚至在女同事面前有点软弱可欺，可对你却完全不是这样，你平时也没有和人斗嘴的兴趣爱好。你们之间流动着一种心照不宣的默契，那些歪七扭八的重话仿佛是为了试探什么才说出口。  
可以包容我的肆无忌惮吗，可以托住那些小心试探的任性不让它们如雪平锅里蒸发的水汽般消失吗？

你小心地在布丁表面撒上粗粒糖，用明火快速烘烤，糖粒在高温下融化，尔后凝结成硬脆的焦糖壳。试做品完工，你又尝了一口试味道，果不其然是泛滥的甜味，不过新鲜做好的糖壳还有点烫，和下面冰凉的布丁对比鲜明，不失为一种味觉上的层次感。  
情人节那天大多数人都心猿意马，你把包装盒放在丸山的桌上也没人注意，他抬起头好奇地看着你：“嗯？这是什么？”  
“焦糖布丁，是我亲手做的哦。”你挠挠头发，后半句的声音越来越小。  
“哇！是有脆壳的那种吗？我超喜欢的谢谢你——虽然过了一整天脆壳没有了好可惜但是谢谢你——”他惊喜的tension很高，善良得你有点不习惯。  
“没有，还没有脆壳，我讨厌它受潮变软之后的味道……呃，我带了火枪，介意我在办公室里用吗？”  
他看着你窘迫的表情，笑了起来：“或者去我家好吗？我们可以挑一支合适的酒，听他们说大仓君很会做菜，那么这枚布丁想必也很好吃吧。”  
丸山带你去了他家，他教你用布丁配雷司令或是贵腐酒，用蛋奶制品圆润的甜反衬出酒体的水果香气，恰到好处的酸味清新可喜。但你们没吃上几口就开始心猿意马，比起布丁你们都更想品尝别的东西。你暗自觉得拿焦糖布丁和这件事作比实在有些矫情，况且你又不爱甜食，可看到他因忍耐欢愉而显得有些痛苦的表情时，你脑中猛然想起了看过的电影，长着一双古灵精怪大眼睛的女生对着镜头眨眨眼，用一把不锈钢勺子敲碎焦糖布丁的表皮——  
你终于真的触碰到他柔软不设防的部分，当然是要用你自己的赤诚做交换。  
很长一段时间里你一直反复逃避、假装视而不见那条最明显的道路——就像送巧克力太过欲盖弥彰，如果是焦糖布丁，还能理解成随手友爱一下单身的同事，你这么自我安慰。  
你不确定这算不算是一种恋爱情绪，你时常觉得他很碍眼又有些在意，你很好奇他放松的时候，不需要扮演“负责marketing的、热情的丸山君”的时候是什么样的状态。他抽着烟不说话的样子很“空”，像是在等待一场兜头淋下的大雨，故事或者事故发生。这让你想要触碰他，想要让他泛泛无确指的眼神因你扬起波澜。  
相比他平均分给每个人的和煦的善意，你更想做那个让他感到烦恼的存在，那多特别。  
你的心里并没有适时出现一张流程图，你不知道到哪一步他会痛，哪一步会呻吟，哪一步会忍不住轻轻抽搐。你忍不住轻轻拨动他，像用小勺拨动碗里的布丁，开始你动作轻柔小心，逐渐很难抑制把一切弄得乱七八糟的冲动。  
然后你在他身旁手脚摊开放松地躺下。食与色这两种欲望往往不会同时出现，虽然你感到餍足，但那杯放在床头不远处的雷司令再次开始让你的嗅觉蠢蠢欲动。你平时喜欢更浓烈一点的酒比如威士忌，不怎么喝白葡萄酒，但此刻你感到自己对那种清凉的味道充满向往，迫不及待想要重温。  
“想喝白葡萄酒。”说完你就假装困倦用手掩住脸，努力忽略自己刚才语气里的撒娇意味。  
并非甜蜜单纯无一丝杂质的愉快感觉，你却依然对此满怀期待。  
“好啊。”你的手被拉了下来，然后你得到了一个带着淡淡单宁味的吻，柔软如微微凝固的焦糖布丁。

**Author's Note:**

> 热烈祝贺小8MS重唱焦糖布丁！焦糖布丁就是坠好的！


End file.
